Orthopaedic internal fixation devices of the screw plate type are being studied to determine the clinical significance of crevice corrosion. Implants are followed from the time of insertion until removal; either for cause or during the normal routine medical care of the patient. Clinical histories, radiographs and a complete metallurgical evaluation of the implants are compared with those removed for cause. Properties are evaluated in light of the appearance of crevice corrosion. Correlations are made between the degree of crevice corrosion and the clinical and radiographic findings.